A Blast from the Past
by Mrs.Flowers15
Summary: Sasuke wakes up in a different time, the past! How did he end up there? What does the Hyuga have to do with all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am new to writing fanfiction. Please enjoy my story.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. 'Huh….' He closed his eyes again and listened to the sound. 'I hear nothing, but it's so cold….' He opened his eyes. 'Snow?' Sasuke quickly raised himself off the ground 'Why am I on the floor….. what the hell is going on….where the hell am I….' Sasuke cleared the snow off his sleeve and scanned the area. The trees around him were covered in snow. 'This looks like Konoha….but it's snowing. I remember it being sunny.' Sasuke continued to scan the area and noticed a navy blue hooded cloak dangling off the branch of a tree. 'It seems like someone left this for me.' He grabbed the clothing and put it on. He placed his hands in the cloak's pockets to keep his hands warm, but noticed a piece of paper in it. He grabbed the paper and carefully opened it to avoid it tearing. It read: Follow the trail and you will see the one with lavender.

'This has to be some joke' he thought. 'Maybe Naruto is behind this, wait he couldn't have written that note. He writing skills arent' that great.' Sasuke sighed at the thought of going through such a pointless adventure. 'Maybe I'll find some answers'

He placed the hoodie on his head and walked through the snowy trail, trying to figure out what could have happened.

* * *

It was a long journey for Hinata. The war was over and the village was recovering from the catastrophe. Hinata lost many friends, but the loss of her cousin, Neji took a harder toll on her. She loved him dearly and visited his grave very often.

She kneeled down in front of his grave and clapped her hands together to whisper a prayer. After a few minutes of silence, she rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. 'Maybe I should have stayed home. This weather is freezing my feet!' thought Hinata as she rubbed her shoulders to keep them warm. As she raised her herself off the ground, a strong surge of wind blew through her direction and yanked the black scarf off her neck. "EEK!" squealed Hinata. She quickly ran across the field to fetch her scarf. She came to a halt when she noticed that the scarf had landed on something….or someone.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at his destination and hid behind a tree. He noticed a young girl running across the field. 'Wait….that looks like the Hyuga. What is she doing?' He then remembered what the note had said. 'Follow the trail and you will see the one with lavender...….eyes. Lavender eyes! What does she have to do with any of this?' Sasuke carefully moved closer and hid behind another tree. He peeked to see what was going on with the Hyuga. His eyes widened with curiosity. 'Wait! What am I….'

* * *

Hinata stopped to regain her breath. "I'm s…sorry. Let me get that off." Hinata carefully grabbed her scarf. It had wrapped itself around somebody's head. Before she could fully unwrap it, a hand snatched her wrist.

"EEK!" squealed Hinata.

"What are you doing Hyuga!"

"I'm just trying to get my scarf…"whispered Hinata. 'Sasuke is really scary' she thought.

Hinata locked eyes with the Uchiha. His eyes were bloodshot red with dark circles underneath. He looked rather pale.

'He doesn't look so good' she thought. She quickly averted her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry to disturb you Sasuke….I'll be going now," she turned and walked away. However, before she could leave his sight she heard a loud thump.

Hinata turned around and saw the Uchiha laying on the snow.

"Sasuke!" she screamed. She ran to his side and felt his forehead. 'He has a fever'

* * *

The other Sasuke watched with disbelief. 'What the hell is going on! Why do I see myself down there?' Did I get sent to the past? I don't remember this happening. If I remembered correctly Sakura was suppose to be down there.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata laid a damp towel on top of Sasuke's head. She grabbed his hand to feel his temperature. 'His body is burning up' She looked at his pale face and brushed his hair away from his eyes. 'He looks exhausted. I should probably take him to the hospital' She shook her head. 'No, the moment he wakes up he'll probably leave the hospital. Sasuke does not like to be helped' Hinata sighed and looked around his apartment. It was nearly empty. It was dark. It made Hinata feel uncomfortable. She always felt uneasy around Sasuke. He was just so hard to understand. She never made contact with him…actually this must be the first time she has ever seen him this close. She gave Sasuke a long stare. 'He doesn't seem so bad….when he's asleep'

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Sasuke had followed the pair to his apartment. He climbed a tree and looked through his apartment's window to see what was going on. He watched as the Hyuga tended to his care. 'Hinata Hyuga huh' Sasuke never really paid any attention or actually really acknowledged her existence. 'Hinata isn't suppose to be here' he thought 'Where is Sakura?' Sasuke jumped off the tree and went into town to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Hinata grabbed her coat and put it on. She turned around to look at Sasuke slumped in his bed. 'He'll be okay. I'll be right back' Hinata quickly closed the door and headed into town to buy a few ingredients to make Sasuke medicine. As she walked along the snowy path, she noticed Ino walking the opposite direction.

"Ino!" she shouted to get her attention.

"Hinata!" she waved back. Ino ran across the street to give her friend a hug. "Did you hear about Naruto?"

"Umm…no. What happened to him?" her heart tingled with happiness upon hearing his name.

"He's in the hospital."

"Is he okay!" gasped Hinata.

"Yes, he accidently injured his arm during a mission" explained Ino. "I think you should visit him" she gave Hinata a wink.

Hinata face flushed red with embarrassment. She waved goodbye to her friend and rushed to the hospital.

Sasuke arrived at the hospital. He knew Sakura was going to be there because she spends most of the time helping others. He dashed from tree to tree looking for the room that Sakura was in. Sasuke quickly came to halt when he saw her with Naruto Uzumaki. 'It's the baka Naruto. What did he do this time to land into the hospital…..again' He watched as Sakura tended to his wounds.

"AAHHH!" screamed Naruto.

"Hold still you idiot!" shouted Sakura.

"It hurts so bad!" wailed the Uzumaki as tears flowed down his face.

"Look I'm done" the green light emitting from Sakura's hand stopped.

Naruto laid restless in his bed. "Thanks Sakura" he gave her a thumbs up with a long grin.

Sakura sighed in relief. "What happened out there?"

Naruto tilted his head sideways and rubbed his chin to think. "I remember I was jumping tree to tree when something hit my back and I landed on the ground. Not sure what it was."

"Well the good thing is that you're safe. Now I think its time for you to eat to regain your strength" she handed Naruto a tray with food.

"I still feel weak. Can you feed me Sakura?" Naruto gave her a wink.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine"

Sasuke's eyes twitched with irritation. 'These idiots'

"Naruto?" Hinata came through the door. "Are you…..o…."

Sakura shuffled back with embarrassment. "Ah! Hinata!"

Hinata eyes widened. "Umm sorry to intrude.." Hinata ran out the door.

"Hinata, wait!" shouted Sakura.

Hinata ran out the building and hid behind a tree. Tears flowed down her cheek as she remembered what she saw. The atmosphere around those two was always warm. They were more than just friends. 'Naruto is still in love with Sakura' Hinata wiped away her tears with her coat's sleeve. 'I should stop trying to win Naruto's affection…Sakura has already won it. Maybe I'm looking for love in the wrong place...'

* * *

Sasuke watched the Hyuga run away. 'Well, this just got interesting'


End file.
